poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting the planes for Yuna's friends/Skipper visits Yuna
The way Getting the planes for Yuna's friends and Skipper visits Yuna goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. Princess Twila: Now, we need to help Yuna. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Twilia, Skyla and I can use a new spell to keep us flying with Yuna. Thunder Spectrum: And Blue Star and I can still use our wings! Mucker: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't do that. Golden Apple: Come again? Rattlesnake Jake: The front loader's right! Steamy: You guys wouldn't last in the race like that. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, what exactly do you mean? Seismo: This first race's going in rough conditions. Gustis: It goes through Iceland and crosses the Pacific. The freezing weather would be too much for you guys, even you and your Parents, Thunder. Mako: And Arachna's way too cowardly to try to fly high just like her mother; (to Arachna) no offense. Arachna: None taken. Sunbeam: And I can only do a 3 foot hover just like Scootaloo when she was a filly. Princess Skyla: I know that I'm strong, but my mommy and daddy could never forgive themselves if I were to freeze or get hurt. Blue Star: How can we help Yuna, if we can't survive the conditions of the race? Willy: Not to worry, we've got it taken care of. (puts his fins in his mouth and whistles) Bring them in, Shunky! Skunky: (pulls into view with flatbeds loaded with a bunch of planes.) Princess Twila: These will work just fine. Kraw: Look at them. Just look at them! Emerald: (looking at the Green Rubber) This plane has a shiny green paint! Princess Skyla: These planes are perfect for us! 13: Yes, Skyla! Princess Yuna: Well, these planes are really cool. Steam Driller: You're right, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Now, if you all excuse me, I want to be alone in my bedroom for a little while. Tentro: Ok, Yuna. Airazor: If you say so. (Later at Yuna's bedroom, we see him looking at the Wings Around the World course on the map.) Princess Yuna: Hmm. (sighs) Princess Luna: Yuna. Someone's here to see you. Princess Yuna: Bring him in. (Then, Skipper turns up with Sparky pushing him.) Skipper Riley: Bad idea. (Yuna notices him.) You'll end up a smoking hole on the side of a mountain with your parts spread over five countries. Princess Yuna: What makes you say that? Skipper Riley: You're going up against the best racers in the world. And some of them don't even finish. You're sloppy on your rolls, wide on your turns, slow on your straightaways. Princess Yuna: You've been watching me? Skipper Riley: Yeah, watching you make a fool out of yourself. You need to be tighter getting in and out of your knife-edge. Princess Yuna: Okay. Skipper Riley: Any extra control input costs you speed and seconds. Princess Yuna: So, you think I'm overcorrecting? Skipper Riley: Absolutely. Rookie mistake. Princess Yuna: Are you giving me pointers? Skipper Riley: No! I'm telling you to forget all this racing malarkey. You just ain't suited for it. You're an Alicorn filly! Princess Yuna: You don't think I know that? You don't think I know THAT?! I'm the one who's been flying back and forth across the same fields day after day, month after month, for years! I've flown thousands of miles and I've... (sighs) ...never been anywhere. Not like you. You were built to fight, and look what you did! You're a hero. I'm just trying to prove that maybe, just maybe, I can do more than what I was built for. Skipper Riley: You make a good point, but having help from your friends, Tigatron, Airazor and the others? They couldn't be good help, they don't race in races for planes! Even if some of them do fly! Princess Yuna: You don't think I know that? You don't think I know THAT?! They may not race in plane races, but they're my friends, and they believe I can do this. (sighs) You know what? Just forget it. You'll never understand. Skipper Riley: 0500, tomorrow. Don't be late. (leaves with Sparky pushing him) Princess Yuna: Wait. 5:00? Sparky: Yeah, 5:00 a.m. (Princess Yuna then grins. The next morning, a rooster is heard crowing as Dusty is flying in the air. Skipper, Sparky and Chug are there, where Skipper is mentoring Dusty on his speed and agility. Sparky is cleaning Skipper's binoculars with a cloth.) Sparky: (humming) Skipper Riley: Sparky, binoculars. (Sparky blows on the binoculars, and puts them on Skipper's wing. Sharky then takes out a telescope, as Mucker deploys his microscope telescope) Chug: (to Sparky) Those are some might clean optics, there. What do you use? Some kind of shammy? Sparky: Oh, no, no, it's a special microfiber cloth. Chug: Ah. Microfiber. Sparky: Yeah, lint-free, scratch-free. I'll get you some. (Princess Yuna is confused by hearing Sparky and Chug talking on the radio, and Skipper is distracted by their conversation.) Sparky: I got an ex-Navy buddy who sells them to me wholesale. I helped him set up his web... Skipper Riley: Knock it off! (Chug and Sparky then stop talking and start being sensible. As Chug is holding the microfiber cloth, he drops it, and Sparky catches it.) Skipper Riley: We got a lot of work to do. Sparky: (whispers to Chug) I'll hook you up. Chug: Thanks. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) All right, Dusty, remember this. It ain't how fast you fly, it's how you fly fast. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Show me what you got. Princess Yuna: Watch this! (does a treeline mogul) Oh, yeah. Shining Armor: Yuna's doing good. Princess Cadance: Exactly. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Great, you can go up and down. What else? Show me your turns. Princess Yuna: Here we go! (does a knife-edge to the left) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You think that was good? That stunk! Knife-edge those elm trees. (Dusty does so.) Oh, come on. Keep your nose up! Sparky: Hey, Skip. (points up to the sky) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You want speed, right? Princess Yuna: (through the radio) Yeah! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Serious, bolt-rattling speed? Princess Yuna: Oh, yeah! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Then look up. (Dusty does so, and a frown appears on his face.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Do you see those clouds? (The screen shows some long clouds with a jet stream.) The highway in the sky. Tailwinds like nothing you've never flown. What are you waiting for? (Yuna reluctantly starts to fly up into the sky.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on, power up. Firewall thrust. Max torque, max torque! (Yuna flies up high into the sky.) All right, looking right. Hold V-Y, Yuna. Max rate, now. (Yuna continues flying above the clouds.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Your nose is too high! Get your nose down! (Nyx then looks down as the ground appears to get lower in her vision.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're gonna stall! Ease off the pitch! Nose down! Nyx: Oh! Go back down! GO BACK DOWN!! Yuna: Huh? Okay. (flies back down) Skipper Riley: Hey, what are you doing?! Willy: She's flying back down! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes